Hand of the Kami Tournament, Year 779
__NOEDITSECTION__ In the Year 779, a Tournament was held to determine a new Hand of the Kami. The Tournament was won by default, with only two of the Five Fingers being able to reach the Tournament Grounds before the Gong of Celestial Records had been struck 4 444 times and one of them forfeiting. Thus, Rao Ma of the Guild of Guilds was made Hand of the Kami. Prior to the Tournament Before the Tournament had even begun, news of Grand Master Shoei's death at the hands of bandits, while on his way to compete, reached Unagi. It was also known that Bayushi Karnak couldn't compete, as he was fighting to defend his lands from the White Lion's armies. While the ceremonies where starting, news reached the Capital that Doji Hitomi, Examplar of Air, had disappeared, her tower the apparent site of a massive sorcerous attack. Assault on the Tournament As the Tournament was about to begin, the final hundred strikes about to be struck on the Gong , a sorceress rose form the waters of the Riku Wakabe and attacked the bridge connecting the Tournament Grounds to the Cloister of Champions , rapidly destroying it. The PCs did their best to intervene and allow the Five Fingers to compete, but only Rao Ma was able to reach the Tournament Grounds in time. Kakita Nori revealed himself to be present, having never been cloistered, but forfeited, shamed by Hitomi 's attack. List of Notable Attendees From the First House Queen Kachiko - Voice of the Kami.jpg|Queen Kachiko, Voice of the Kami|link=Kachiko|linktext=First House FH - Gunzen Rosus.jpg|Gunzen Rosüs,First House Champion|link=Gunzen Rosüs|linktext=First House FH - Ambroise Saint-Bierr.jpg|Ambroise St-Bierr, House Gaijin Daimyo|link=Ambroise St-Bierr|linktext=First House FH - Seppun Bake.jpg|Seppun Bake, House Seppun Daimyo|link=Seppun Bake|linktext=First House FH - Otomo Benzoei.jpg|Otomo Benzoei, Master of Coin|link=Otomo Benzoei|linktext=First House FH - Master Kosume.jpg|Master Kosume, Clan Dojo Master|link=Master Kosume|linktext=First House * Queen Kachiko, Voice of the Kami and widow of King-Kami Hantei * Gunzen Rosüs, First House champion, replacing Grand Master Shoei * Ambroise St-Bierr , House Gaijin Daimyo * Seppun Bake , House Sepun Daimyo * Otomo Benzoei , Master of Coin * Master Kosume , of the First House Clan Dojo From the Iron Crane IC - Kakita Nori.jpg|Kakita "Shock" Nori, Iron Crane Champion|link=Kakita Nori|linktext=Iron Crane IC - Kakita Miruki.jpg|Kakita Miruki, House Kakita Daimyo|link=Kakita Miruki|linktext=Iron Crane IC - Toshimoko Ruki.jpg|Toshimoko Ruki, Voice of the Elements|link=Toshimoko Ruki|linktext=Iron Crane IC - Doji Hanaka.jpg|Doji Hanaka, the Pinnacle of Honor|link=Doji Hanaka|linktext=Iron Crane IC - Doji Ramada.png|Doji Ramada, the Pinnacle of Faith|link=Doji Ramada|linktext=Iron Crane IC - Doji Nesis.jpg|Doji Nesis, Grand Artist of P'rg Rock|link=Doji Nesis|linktext=Iron Crane * Kakita "Shock" Nori, Iron Crane champion * Kakita Miruki , House Kakita Daimyo * Toshimoko Ruki , Voice of the Elements * The Pinnacle of Honor , Doji Hanaka , High Templar * The Pinnacle of Faith , Doji Ramada , High Templar * Doji Nesis , Grand Artist of P'rg Rock From the Jade Lion * King Scorch , Jade Lion Clan Daimyo * Akodo Scarback, Jade Lion champion * Matsu Tsumo , House Matsu Daimyo * Grand Master Hadoken , of the Kenshu Dojo * Grand Marshal Tao, Grand Marshal of the Bronze Magistrates * The Pinnacle of Duty , Mirumoto Mirukipu , High Templar From the Void Monkey * Sweet Capucine * Nil Ko Koriko * Nil Bonobo, Examplar of Wood * Nil Yinsen, Sweet Capucine 's yojimbo * Master Éobé'Kanbaku , of the Void Monkey Clan Dojo * Oni Tanari , the Annointed From the Ember Wolf * Bayushi Kosovo, Ember Wolf champion, replacing Bayushi Karnak * Bayushi Santaro , Master of Whispers * Bayushi Asaki , the Forsaken Princess * Shinjo "Wide-Eyed" Hiraz From the Guild of Guilds GG - Factol Roan.jpg|Factol Roan|link=Factol Roan|linktext=Guild of Guilds GG - Rao Ma.jpg|Rao Ma, Hand of the Kami|link=Rao Ma|linktext=Guild of Guilds GG - Factor Plüme.jpg|Factor Plüme|link=Sister Plüme|linktext=Guild of Guilds GG - Brother Him - Guild of Guilds.jpg|Brother Him|link=Brother Him|linktext=Guild of Guilds * Factol Roan , Factol of the Guild of Guilds * Rao Ma, Guild of Guilds champion * Sister Plüme, Factor of the Guild of Smiths * Brother Him Other Guests of Note * Lord Humble, independant champion * Grand Watcher Uatu Category:History Category:Event Category:Game 6 Category:Year 779